I'm Sorry
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Luce," he said as he rushed to his wife in the bed and cupped her face, planting a loving kiss on her lips. Lucille sat up and kissed her husband back, happy that he was finally home. "I'm so sorry, Henry," she said when they pulled away. Henry just looked at his wife with the utmost love.


After Jacob died, Henry and Lucille weren't sure if they wanted to have another baby or not. They both felt that if they where to have more kids, they would be replacing Jacob. On top of feeling like they would be replacing their son, Lucille had fertility problems. Jacob was their miracle baby. Before she carried Jacob to full term, Lucille had miscarried twice and she didn't want to go through the pain of losing another baby, but when she found out that she was expecting, she was over the moon and when she told Henry, he was equally as excited.

Henry woke up every morning and spoke to his wife's still flat stomach and said how happy he was that he or she was growing inside Lucille's stomach. It brought a smile to Lucille's face and brought her even more joy. In the back of her head, however, she was scared that she would lose this baby like she had done before she gave birth to Jacob. But she kept pushing that thought out of her head, until she felt the all too familiar pain that came with miscarriage. She prayed to God that she wasn't losing another baby, but she knew the signs all too well. She had felt the pain of the cramps early enough into the miscarriage to get to the hospital in time. But all she wanted now was to talk to Henry and go home, not wanting to deal with all of the pain just then.

When she called her husband, she was in tears. Henry picked up the phone, not expecting to hear the news of his wife's miscarriage.

"Langston Factory," he said. He was standing in front of his desk, looking down at plans for various things.

"Henry," Lucille said from the hospital phone, pain for the loss of her unborn child evident in her voice. "The baby –" is all she could get out before she burst into tears.

"Lu?" Henry said. He immediately stopped everything he was doing. When Lucille mentioned the baby, he knew all too well what was going on. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" he started to spurt out. He didn't want to lose this baby, but more than anything, he didn't want to lose his wife.

"I'm fine, the baby –" Lucille said before sobs took over again. "I lost the baby, Henry," she finally said when he pulled herself together. "Can you come pick me up from the hospital?" she asked. Henry looked at the mess on his desk and then at his watch.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetheart. Give me a half hour," Henry replied. "I'll have Fred pick you up. He can get to you faster and then I'll be home soon," he added.

"Thank you," Lucille said softly. "Get off as soon as you can," she added, wanting to be in her husband's arm more than anything.

"I will, Luce," Henry replied. "I love you." Both Langstons hung up the phone and then Henry called his brother, who made it a point to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

When Fred pulled into the hospital parking lot in his police SUV going much faster than the speed limit, no one even questioned what he was doing. Fred was very protective of his sister-in-law. He always had been. He couldn't remember life before Henry and Lucille where together and he loved her like a sister. He parked along the sidewalk and rushed into the hospital, calling out Lucille's name. The nurses, unsure of what was going on, pointed him to the right direction and he barged into Lucille's room.

"Fred," Lucille said when she heard her door open quickly and saw her brother-in-law barge in. Fred rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked. He knew that was the worst question to ask, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I will be," she replied when she hugged Fred back. She kept hugging him, not wanting to look at him and wanting to stay in his comforting embrace.

"Lets get you home, Lu," Fred said as he pulled away. He helped her out of her hospital bed and allowed her to lean on him. He grabbed her purse off the chair and walked out of the hospital and to the police car he had parked in front. When he unlocked the door, he opened the passenger door and helped Lucille into the car. He walked to the driver's side, got in and drove to the Langston family home. He parked in the drive way and then helped his sister-in-law out of the car and into the house. When he closed the door, he looked down at Lucille, waiting for her to tell him where to go.

"I think I'm just going to rest upstairs until Henry gets here," she said, sensing he was waiting for her to say something. He looked at the stairs and then back at Lucille.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. He didn't want her to over exert herself, but she knew what she could and couldn't do better than he did. He continued to let her lean on him as they both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He helped her into her bed and just looked at her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as Lucille got comfortable in her bed.

"No, thank you, though," Lucille replied as she smiled appreciatively at her brother-in-law. He started to make his way to the door before she stopped him. "Wait, can you stay here until Henry gets home?" she added. She looked at him with an embarrassed expression, but she didn't want to be left alone. Fred smiled at her and nodded his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his brother's wife. He softly patted her legs, hoping it would bring her some kind of comfort.

"Thank you," Lucille said as comfortable silence fell over both of them. "For everything," she added. Fred just smiled and took Lucille's hand into his, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You know I'll always be here for you," he said. Luckily, his baby girl was off at pre-school and then his late wife's parents where going to pick her up, so he could spend as much time with Lucille as needed. Lucille smiled and moved her body down in the bed so she was lying against her pillows. Fred moved and then moved to Lucille's vanity chair next to her bed, waiting for Henry to come home. Minutes passed as comfortable silence fell over Fred and Lucille again until Henry came home and when he did, he burst into the room.

"Luce," he said as he rushed to his wife in the bed and cupped her face, planting a loving kiss on her lips. Lucille sat up and kissed her husband back, happy that he was finally home.

"I'm so sorry, Henry," she said when they pulled away. Henry just looked at his wife with the utmost love.

"Don't you dare apologize," he said. "This isn't your fault and don't ever think it is," he added. Tears started to sprang to her eyes at his words. She kissed him again and that's when Henry pulled her into a loving kiss. "I love you so much, sweetheart, don't ever forget that," he said. He then looked around and his eyes landed on his brother. He walked over to him and outstretched his hand to Fred. Fred took it and then stood up. When Fred was standing up straight, Henry pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem, brother," Fred replied and he patted Henry on the back. "I'm going to leave you two alone now," he added and made his way out of the room. Henry walked over to his side of the bed and crawled in next to his wife and pulled her close to him as Fred walked out and closed the door behind him. Lucille snuggled as close to her husband as possible and rested her head on his shoulder. Henry wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Luce," Henry repeated.

"I love you too," Lucille replied and the two of them just stayed there for the rest of the day, talking about things other than what had happened earlier.


End file.
